1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pseudo telephotographic camera in which a telephoto effect print can be produced from a negative of a picture which has been taken using various fixed-focus length lenses or zoom lenses, etc., using the existing printing system for panoramic photography.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, cameras in which a standard picture mode and a panoramic picture mode can be optionally selected have been widely used. Where a roll of film contains both mixed standard size pictures and panoramic size pictures, the standard size frames for taking the standard size pictures, and then panoramic size frames for taking the panoramic size pictures the frames, are automatically discriminated when printed in a photofinishing laboratory to obtain standard size prints (so-called service size prints) and panoramic size prints. The magnification (enlargement) ratio of the standard size and the panoramic size is approximately 1:2 (1:4 in surface area ratio). Namely, the panoramic size picture enjoys around twice as much telephoto effect as that of the standard size picture. In other words, if a panoramic size picture and a standard size picture are taken by a photographing lens, the panoramic size picture can enjoy the same amount of telephoto effect as a picture taken by a photographing lens whose focal length is approximately twice that of the photographing lens used to take the panoramic sized picture. It is expected that a panoramic size picture which can be automatically printed and produced from a film which contains a mixture of both the standard size and panoramic size pictures will prevail in the future and the cost of the panoramic size pictures will be decreased.
During the trimming process in which the normal negative is partly enlarged and printed, printing must be manually effected by an operator, and hence is expensive. It is likely that the cost of this process will increase in the future.